Quanto Ti Penso
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: songfic do Dite e do MdM com a música “Quanto Ti Penso” do Paolo... tudo sobre o ponto de vista do nosso querido italiano... obs: eu sou péssima em italiano e n achei a tradução da música, mas acho q captei ou o q a música queria dizer... uu


Quanto Ti Penso

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: songfic do Dite e do MdM com a música "Quanto Ti Penso" do Paolo... tudo sobre o ponto de vista do nosso querido italiano...

Retratação: cdz n é meu (pq meu deus, pq? ;;) e sim do Salve! Salve! Mestre Kurumada... o nome Carlo é de autoria da Pipe e a música "Quanto Ti Penso" é do Paolo...

Obs: meu italiano é péssimo, por isso se houver algo errado, me desculpem, mas o meu forte é o japonês mesmo... u.u'

Quanto Ti Penso

By Pisces Amanda-chan

_**Sono qui davanti a te**_

_**Mi mancano i parole**_

_**Il sole se nasconde dietro agli occhi tuoi**_

E eu estou aqui diante de ti, novamente a te pedir perdão pelas besteiras que eu faço... eu sempre acabo cometendo os mesmos erros...

- Não dá mais, acabou...

- ma come asì, come asì acabou?

- acabando, não posso mais continuar a ser apenas qualquer um na sua vida, o meu coração não agüenta mais... como tu mesmo dirias... _Addio Carlo!_

- ma... Afrodite...

E ele foi embora, me deixou aqui sozinho com o mio cuore despedaçado... e eu fico me perguntando: _"cazzo, porque eu continuo sempre acabo fazendo tanta besteira se tudo o que io quero é estar sempre ao tuo lado? Porquê eu faço tanta besteira, te faço tão infeliz quando tudo o que io quero é ver esse tuo sorriso?"_

_**Prima o poi lo so**_

_**Tu non sarai piú indiferente**_

_**Inaspetattamente**_

_**Tu me vuoi**_

Você sempre me perdoou todas as vezes que io fazia besteira, mas dessa vez, você não me aceitou de volta... A vida me ensinou do pior jeito que nós só damos valor ao que temos quando perdemos o que tínhamos antes... Só agora dou o devido valor, só agora consigo entender tudo o que você significava pra mim durante todo esse tempo... só agora que perdi o tuo amore que io vi o quanto ele me faz falta... tu me voi... e só agora que percebo o quanto tuo amore me completava... _"Inaspetattamente... tu me vuoi..."_

_**Ma per noi**_

_**Non c'è una realtà**_

_**Com miei onesti bugie**_

_**Invento la sincerità**_

Ma io non posso, por mais que io tente, io non posso viver sin ti... sin questo amore dentro il cuore mio... non posso... será que tu non podes me perdonar por tanto sofrimento que te causei... non podes me perdonar per noi? Io aprendi agora que io non posso e nem existo longe de ti... io non voi desistir tão fácil de questo amore... ah io non voi... io non posso...

_**Quando penso**_

_**Quando penso**_

_**Che ti penso tanto **_

_**È soltanto questo amore**_

_**Scoppiando dentro il cuore mio**_

Io voi subindo as escadarias das 12 casas, decidido a te fazer me perdonar, e tudo o que io voi pedir é a mais pura sincerità... non me importo mais com o que qualquer uno pensar de mim... io quero mais é que todo mundo se dane, hoje, amanhã e sempre, per toda la eternità, _"io sono tuo per toda la eternità!" _mio cuore é tuo, i sempre será!

_**Quando penso**_

_**Quando penso**_

**_Che ti penso tanto_**

_**È soltanto che per te**_

_**Non potrei mai dire addio...**_

Quando finalmente chego en tuo casa io non consigo te achar, tudo que io encontro é uno bilhete in tua cama...

"Carlo:

Eu sabia que você ia querer me procurar, por isso, como eu não quero mais sofrer com o seu "amor" eu vou embora...

Um dia, se nossos destinos se encontrarem novamente, quem sabe você tenha aprendido a amar de verdade, e então possamos ficar juntos...

Com amor

Afrodite"

Lágrimas correm per mio rosto, non consigo sequer pensar de que terei de viver sin ele... Io non posso deixar esto acontecer...

_**Ma io**_

_**So che un giorno arriverà**_

_**Forse a te sorprenderà**_

_**Guardi**_

_**In faccia tuo destino é poi**_

Logo me vi correndo desesperadamente até o aeroporto, sei que só há um local aonde tu iria ao deixar o santuário... tu ia voltar à tua terra natal... tu ia voltar à tua Suécia... algo in mio cuore me dizia esto...

Io non podia te deixar ir... non podia... nunca mais...

Io cheguei no aeroporto apenas para ver o único vôo que ia para a Suécia en questo dia partir... i tu ias embora com ele... i tu ia para longe de mi...

Voltei para mi casa derrotado, sin conseguir sequer imaginar como poderia continuar a viver sin ti, quando a chegar in nuestro quarto, ouço um choro... tal foi mi felicità a te encontar lá dentro, sentado no chão, encostado na cama...

_**Noi**_

_**In mezzo a la felicità**_

_**Dime cosa resterà**_

_**Tra miei sogni**_

_**E miei pensieri**_

_**Tu...**_

Corro a me ajoelhar a tuo lado, tocando te para confirmar a mi que esto non era una migagem... tu estavas ali, tu non tinha partido...

- Amore mio...

- Carlo?

- io pensei que tu...

- eu ia, eu ia embora, mas eu não consegui, eu não consegui, meu coração não me deixou eu me afastar de ti, eu não pude ir embora...

- shhh agora, tu escuzame: io preciso te dizer o quanto io te amo, o quanto io te preciso, o quanto io te quero aqui com io... , _"io sono tuo per toda la eternità! mio cuore é tuo, i sempre será! Porque io te amo, io te amo mais que mi própia vida!"_

- Carlo...

- i noi due merecemo la felicità come qualquere uno in todo esto mundo!

- Carlo... eu...

- per favore, mio amore, non me faça sofrer mais que io sofri nessas horas em que tu me deixou, em que io pensei que tu ia embora para todo o sempre de mi vida!

- Carlo, eu ... eu... eu não consigo, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo viver longe de você! Viver longe de você é o mesmo que a morte para mim!

- entón tu me perdona?

- sim, eu te perdôo, eu não consigo ficar sem você, meu amor...

ouvir esto da boca do mio ser mais amado foi simplesmente o cielo per me, io non podia estar mais feliz que já estou, ou poderia?

_**Quando penso**_

_**Quando penso**_

**_Che ti penso tanto_**

_**È soltanto che per te**_

_**Non potrei mai dire addio...**_

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

_**Oshimai!**_

N/A:

Amanda-chan: Depois de Miro x Kamus... uma songfic de Dite x Carlo! \o/ o que acharam da minha 1ª songfic de um dos meus casais preferidos? espero que tenham gostado... pois apesar de parecer meio triste o começo, eu coloquei um final bem feliz pra eles...

Carlo e Dite aparecem do nada

Carlo: io acho bom que tu tenha colocado un finale feliche pra noi due, non é amore mio?

Dite: mas é claro! Aliás, pq vc fica só escrevendo fic do Milucho e do Kamus ou do Muzinho e do Shakinha? Tem que escrever mais com a gnt!

Amanda-chan: errr... '

Carlo: que história é essa de Milucho, Muzinho e Shakinha, hein Afrodite?

Dite: é só um apelido carinhoso... eu só tenho olhos pra você meu amor!

Carlo: será mesmo? Oó

Dite: você está duvidando do meu amor por você? ;; BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ TT

Carlo: Dite... mio amore... eu estava só brincando... é claro que eu não duvido de você e...

Amanda-chan tenta sair de fininho...

Carlo e Dite: volta aki! Você ainda não disse porque não faz fics com a gnt protagonizando, exceto por essa aki! correm atras da Amanda-chan

Amanda-chan: TT porque eu tenho que passar por isso? alguém me ajude, onegai!

Saga e Kanon aparecem do nada

Saga e Kanon: não tema estamos aqui para te ajudar!

Amanda-chan: Saguinha! Kaninho! Vocês vieram me salvar!

Amanda-chan pula no colo do Kanon

Saga: aliás obrigado pelas númeras fics que vc escreveu em minha homenagem...

Kanon: aham... quer dizer nossa homenagem...

Saga: é, nossa homenagem!

Kanon: alís, quando sai o próx cap da fic das amazonas?

Saga: é... estamos com saudades das loucuras suas e da Araujo-san...

Amanda-chan: ummm sai logo logo, eu tenho que fazer alguns ajustes, principalmente pq eu tenho que mostrar o meu próprio interesse amoroso no Shakinha... isso é, antes de a Safira-chan entrar em cena... pq daí eu desgrudo do Shaka e ele fica sendo todo dela... XDD

Mu e Shaka aparecem do nada

Mu: mas como é que você me separa do meu lindo Shakinha pra juntarele com outra sem nem ao menos nos consultar?

Amanda-chan: separando... nessa fic, aliás, vc tbm fica com outra garota Mu...

Shaka: ahhh assim não vale... pq vc n deixa eu fikar com ele? ;;

Amanda-chan: pq vc é lindo demais pra não Ter uma dona... é até um desperdício... sem contar que em 99 das minhas fics vcs ficam juntos, mas no resto... no resto eu quero variar um pouquinho né... sem contar que eu reservei uma surpresinha p/ vcs...

Shaka: surpresinha? curioso

Amanda-chan: aham... para cumprir parte do desafio da Araujo-san, a fic vai ser uma songfic de vcs dois, mas vai ser um Yaoi...

Mu: yaoi todas praticamente são ¬¬"

Amanda-chan: deixa eu terminar! É difícil para alguém inocente como eu admitir o que eu vou ter que escrever! òó bem eu vou escrever uma fic com vcs do gênero yaoi... fala alguma coisa bem baixinho

Shaka e Mu: o quê? Eu não ouvi! batem na madeira

Amanda-chan: yaoi... lemon... super envergonhada

Shaka e Mu: oo' ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! FINALMENTE!

Amanda-chan: ...

Carlo e Dite: pq não podia ser com a gnt? Òó

Amanda-chan: pq eu não ia Ter coragem de escrever algo que pudesse ser intrepretado por vocês desse gênero (pelo menos ainda não...) agora, mudando de assunto, para encerrar essa fic, um pedido mais que conhecido por leitores de fics... Onegai, mandem reviews para me dizer o que acharam! só não quero insultos à minha pessoa... aceito sugestões para uma próx, desafios, críticas, elogios (convencida q eu sou... u.u') e qualquer outro do gênero... se tiver bastante gente interessada, eu faço uma fic de Dite x Carlo yaoi mais comprida... ou até talvez me encorage de fazer um lemon com eles... mas o lemon é só talvez... u.u'

Carlo e Dite: então onegai mandem reviews para a nossa felicidade! óò

Amanda-chan: bem... é só isso, eu fui e que a força esteja com vcs!

Amanda-chan saindo do ar


End file.
